


There Must Be Poison In Those Fingertips Of Yours

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't get this drunk often. But he is now, and it's just the thing that makes him do what he wants. That is, kiss his best mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Liam gets pathetically drunk and gets the courage to kiss the hell out of Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be Poison In Those Fingertips Of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Ziam Drabble I wrote because I was bored and felt I needed to come up with new material, it's kind of shit, and I can't British, I'm sorryyy

All the lights are about ten times brighter than normal; and blurry, which isn't helping Liam's already unbalanced self. 

 

Liam doesn't really drink very much, but not for the reason most people would assume. Sure, he has his health issues, but drinking won't drastically change anything. Liam doesn't like to admit it, but it's mostly because he likes control. He can't handle situations where everything is unpredictable and he can't call the shots. 

 

So if one of the other lads are ever successful, somehow, in getting him to drink, he has to get _very_  drunk. 

 

He can have one beer. That just takes the stress away. But he can't have two. Because then he's not completely in control of his actions. So then he has to have a little whisky. And them a little more. The quantities just increase until all he feels is _wow_  and that buzz in his head. Because he's too far gone to realize that he's too far gone. 

 

Liam can barely hold himself up as he dances, throwing his arms in the air and moving his fist to the rhythm of a heavy bass drum. He has no clue what song it is. Doesn't matter, though. He's happy.  

 

Zayn does not have this problem. Zayn knows how to drink to feel good, and to let himself go, but remain at least partially in control. And that's where he's at. Sure, the lights are a little more dilated than normal, but he can think. He's just a little giggly at the moment. 

 

It's hard not to laugh when your best mate looks like a total idiot in the middle of the club. Liam literally looks- just- _stupid_. Zayn can't help but laugh. 

Then he feels a little bad, figures he should probably stop Liam before someone gets a video and _The Sun_  can make up some dumb story. 

He saunters over to Liam, grinning, and taps him on the shoulder. 

Liam's vision is kind of black around the edges, and Zayn has two faces and that's sort of hilarious,

"Zayn-" Liam hiccups, and giggles, "when the hell did you get two noses?"

He pinches Zayn's nose playfully, and Zayn laughs,

  
"You're piss drunk, Li. Come on, let's get you home-"   
"Nooo, Zeeee. I want to stay," Liam puts on a pouty face when Zayn makes an effort to guide him to the door. Liam continues muttering,

"Look at how much fun this it! Look- see all the people? They're- they all love it. I love it here. I'm going to live here. This is the best Zayn. Thanks for taking me- I love it,"

Liam's words are slurred and he's so ridiculously high off the alcohol that Zayn just laughs. Once again, he grabs Liam and tries to pull him towards the door. 

  
"C'mon, mate. We're going back to my place. You're about done for the evening, Liam."   


Liam protests and whines some more,  but Zayn drags him onward. 

A whole 20, incredibly long minutes later, they're in a cab on their way back to Zayn's. 

Liam's hiccups are loud and continuous, and Liam giggles every damn time. Zayn has given up on being annoyed and just laughs with him. 

Zayn practically has to carry Liam through the door, which isn't easy considering Liam is about twice Zayn's size.

"Zayyynieee, can I wear your PJ's?" Liam asks, and Zayn responds with a,

"Sure, why the hell not." 

So Liam goes to find a pair of Zayn's boxers while Zayn gets a small glass of water. 

 

He can hear Liam tripping over things in the other room, falling over, and getting back up. He chuckles. 

 

He doesn't hear Liam come back up behind him, and jumps when Liam's hand is suddenly on his shoulder. 

 

Zayn puts a hand on his own chest,

Feeling his increased heart beat,

 

"Jesus. You scared the hell out of me."

 

Liam just gazes at him. His eyes look dark and clouded over, and he's putting hands on either side of Zayn's waist. Zayn just kind of stands there, trying to figure out what Liam is doing and why he's all weird suddenly.

 

Zayn doesnt know that Liam has wanted to kiss him for the past six months. Zayn doesn't know that Liam's dying for a relationship with him; but he hasn't had the courage to do anything.

 

That is, until now. 

 

The alcohol burning through his body feels like liquid confidence. He feels like this is just _right_. His mind is too hazy to look at the consequences that are always evident when he's sober. Now all he can look at is pretty, tan skin and deep eyes and raven hair and the rich smell- Zayn. That's all he wants. 

 

He trails his hands up to cradle zayn's face in his hands, feeling the stubble on his chin. Zayn looks back at him, and whispers a little shaky,

 

"What are you doing, Li?" 

 

But Liam doesn't respond. He's too focused to hear him. 

 

Liam leans in, puts his nose against Zayn's cheek and breaths in his smell. Zayn lets him. 

Liam doesnt know that Zayn  has wanted to kiss _him_ for the past six months. Liam doesn't know that zayn's dying for a relationship with _him_ ; but he hasn't had the courage to do anything. But now Liam's doing this, making this happen and it's perfection. It fits. 

 

Liam's skin tickles Zayn, he hints at a grin as Liam's nose brushes his. And then Liam's whispering, saying something he could never say  without the alcohol in him, but he's glad he's finally saying it. It's not hesitant, it's not a question, it's just-

a wish that's finally coming true,

 

"I'm going to kiss you now," he says, in the softest voice fathomable. 

 

And Zayn whispers back a,

 

"Yeah."  as if Liam would have backed out otherwise. 

 

Liam grins a bit, and presses his mouth to Zayn's. 

 

Zayn feels like he's just had all the air pulled out of him, leaving him dizzy with pleasure. 

 

As for Liam, this is the only thing that alcohol hasn't dulled this evening. It's vivid and sensational and _delicious_. But at the same time it's not enough. 

 

Zayn can feel Liam's warm skin pressing against him, but this stupid shirt is in the way and it needs to go _now_. He fumbles to get the buttons undone and slip it off his shoulder as they kiss more, holding each other closer.

 

Liam's hands snake through Zayn's hair, gripping the back of his head and literally forcing them to kiss deeper. Zayn feels up and down Liam's back, relishing the warm skin and the beautiful muscles. 

 

Sure they're slightly tipsy, but that doesn't mean this isn't the best kiss either of them have had.

 

Zayn hasn't ever seen Liam with so much fervor and need before, and it's one of his new favorites now. 

 

Liam doesn't know what to do, all this  warm skin and hot tongue and rich smell and it's overwhelming but he needs _more_. He lets his hands dive down to grab right at the tops of Zayn's thighs, grabbing his arse and making Zayn groan a little.

 

Zayn gets the hint when Liam starts lifting him a bit; he parts their lips for just a second to jump and wrap his legs around Liam's waist. 

 

Liam pushes his mouth back onto zayn's immediatley, and sets Zayn on the counter. This is nice, Liam thinks. Really nice. 

 

Their hips are flush together and they'res so much friction and heat and _good_  it's hard to describe. 

 

They kiss like this for a long time. It could be five minutes, It could be twenty. But it's long and slow and perfect. 

 

When they finally, finally muster up the strength to part, they just kind of look at each other. 

 

They'res a bit of  _wow_ and a bit of _that was nice_ , but mostly _you mean a lot to me_ in their eyes. And Liam likes this. Zayn likes it even more: maybe having someone to call their own. Zayn talks first, quietly,

 

"Should we just...?"

 

"Sleep?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Yeah."

 

Then they'res more silence, and a smile starts curling at Zayn's  lips,

 

"Are we like...is there a 'we', or-"

 

"Sleep," Liam responds. Zayn chuckles. 

 

"Right, yeah."  

 

Then Liam blushes really deep, because maybe the alcohol is wearing away and he's kind of losing the confidence quicker than he'd prefer. 

 

"I'm- I'm sorry for doing that." he says, and his voice hold more guilt than Zayn has ever heard. Then Zayn feels bad. Because the last thing Liam should feel is sorry. 

 

"No- no, Liam. You don't- please don't be sorry, yeah? Just-" He sighs heavily. He can't think of words. So he just kisses Liam again. And, yeah, Liam gets the message. 

 

Liam lifts Zayn, presses him close, and carries them both to the large bed. He lays Zayn down, they eventually slide up and under the covers. Zayn doesn't really want to sleep, he just wants to kiss more. Because if they sleep, then they wake up. And when they wake up there is a chance that it'll all go back to how it was before. And he doesn't want it like it was before. 

 

"Liam?" he asks, snuggled up to the boy's ribs. 

 

"Mm?" 

 

"This...in the morning, can we still have...whatever this is?" 

 

Liam takes a breath. And it takes a lot to say it, but he does. He says it without he heavy influence of alcohol; says it all by himself.

 

"Definitely." 

 

Zayn smiles. 

 

"Goodnight, Li." 

 

Liam just turns, and kisses him to sleep.


End file.
